


Hallmark My Heart

by Supernaturally_Bonafide15



Series: Tags Of Love [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Bonafide15/pseuds/Supernaturally_Bonafide15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will build my love a bower<br/>By yon clear an crystal fountain<br/>And in it I will pile<br/>All the flowers of the mountain<br/>And we'll all go together<br/>To pull wild mountain thyme<br/>All around the purple heather<br/>Will you go, lassie go?<br/>-Wild Mountain Thyme<br/>Traditional Scottish Song</p><p>Can be read as a stand alone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallmark My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I would like to give a shout out to the person who inspired this little story, Winchester_Bones! Thank you for the inspiration!
> 
> Secondly, I love hallmark movies and that is how we got onto this story!
> 
> Thirdly, thank you to Jensen Ackles for singing Wild Mountain Thyme at TorCon, and the person who put the videos up, because that is what I listened to while writing this!
> 
> Lastly, thank you to the men and women who serve their country!
> 
> P.S. I don't own anything...I just liked the names and thus created the characters!(:  
> ~~

Jared stared up at the clock. The seconds ticking by as if they had been a steady heart rhythm for the past eight months since Jensen had been on deployment. Long distance relationships sucked. It sucked worse than a vacuum. He had been in a drudge for the past eight months and he still couldn’t get out of it. He could blame part of it on the emotions that had finally hit him. His partner had been gone eight months. It seemed like forty years of hell, instead of just a few simple months. He guessed being away from the person that made time fly like lightening, time began slowing down. Jared pounded his head onto the counter and began grumbling to the empty house.

After a few minutes, he swiped a hand over his face and reached for the bowl containing Jensen’s favorite cookies. Jared didn’t know why he decided to make his husband’s favorite cookies the other day; maybe part of his mind thought it would bring him closer to Jensen. And also for some weird reason he had really craved them, like some pregnant woman. He also was craving cookie dough, so he knew he had to make them. Jared grabbed out one of the caramel chocolate chip cookies and began nibbling on it. After a couple of nibbles, he said fuck it and grabbing the entire bowl, shuffled towards the family room. Jared hoped there was some cheesy, over cliché, romantic movie on.  
~~  
Jensen set his bags quietly into the foyer. He could see soft light flickering in from the family room. He chuckled softly. He could tell the distance had taken its toll on his mate. He walked softly down the hallway. Jensen leaned against the doorframe and watched his best friend wipe a hand over his tear stained face, while trying to eat a cookie. His partner was so in tune with the television; Jensen could predict Jared wouldn’t even hear a tornado sweep through the house. He waited a few minutes till Jared had swallowed down the treat. “Jay, don’t tell me you’re watching the Hallmark Channel?”

Jared swiveled so fast from the couch; he dropped the entire container of cookies. “Jense,” he squeaked out. A hand flew to his mouth, as he tried to contain his emotions.  


Jensen flew himself at his lover, his soul mate, his everything. He wrapped his arms around him like cling wrap, “Hey handsome.” 

“You’re home,” Jared muffled into Jensen’s shoulder. 

Jensen placed a hand onto Jared’s chest, and slowly kissed his love, “Lassie finally came home.” 

Jared started laughing through his tears and snot, at their inside joke. It had all started when Jensen had told Jared he had ancestors that came from Scotland. “Lassie definitely came home.” 

Jensen snuggled closer to Jared, “So were you watching a Hallmark movie, Jay?” 

Jared blushed into Jensen’s chest, and silently admitted his guilty pleasure. “I couldn’t help myself, because my true love somehow has hallmarked my heart.” Jared felt all his dread of the last eight months be wiped away. 

“I would build you a bower and fill it up with my love just for you,” Jensen then began humming softly into Jared’s ear. He felt his heart bloom with so much adoration and tenderness; he felt tears prickle in his eyes. He could finally settle his nerves and be at peace. Jared was next to him and he couldn’t think of a better place to be. “Did you bake my favorite cookies?”

Jared looked down at the ground, there was only one casualty. “I baked them, because they reminded me of you.”

“Gah, you have no idea how much I have missed you.” Jensen laid a passionate kiss onto Jared’s sweet and sumptuous lips. He could taste the chocolate and caramel that was still lingering. He hoped he never again would have to leave his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~  
> Thank you y'all for reading! Means the world to me and y'all deserve a piece of pie!(:


End file.
